Enemigo
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Drabble. Debía recordarse qué era él. Porque a pesar de que era su sangre la que escurría de una de las puntas de las afiladas armas de su hermano, a pesar de que aquellas manos había caído sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez sin piedad, sin descanso, a pesar de que el otro mostraba también en su cuerpo evidencias de cuan fiera era aquella batalla, Leonardo se veía perdido.


_It's drabble time XD_

_Navegando por mi carpeta de imágenes para obtener ideas. He aquí el resultado. Cabe resaltar que esta pieza no se encuentra ubicado en ningún universo…creo…pero me gusta el Leo de TMNT2012 y los ojos ámbar de Raph xD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio reino en la ciudad en aquel instante, haciéndose uno con la noche, como si obligara hasta el más mínimo objeto o ser vivo que prestara atención a lo que ocurría en lo alto de aquel edifico, libre de los ojos humanos, pero no para todos aquellos olvidados por la sociedad.

Sólo ellos podrían entender la angustia que embargaba el corazón roto de uno de los protagonistas que contribuía a la tensión en el ambiente. Compartiendo su dolor, y expresándolo de la única forma en que podrían.

Mientras él volvía a juntar todas las piezas de su corazón, y recuperaba su temple. Se trataba de un respiro, el cual debía aprovechar, ya que, sabía que, de continuar así, sería incapaz de cumplir con su misión.

Por eso Raphael no aparto su determinada mirada de la figura de su hermano mayor. Su líder. Su apoyo en las peores situaciones. Su mejor amigo…

Su enemigo

Debía recordárselo una y otra vez, para darse valor, para encontrarse allí de pie, sosteniendo sus armas gemelas, para ignorar el viscoso calor que lo recorría desde un corte realizado por otras armas también gemelas, (las cuales, antes representaban protección. Ahora solo eran otra amenaza de muerte más.), y para ignorar el miedo y la tristeza que hacia mella en su ser con cada minuto que pasaba.

Porque, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que era su sangre la que escurría de una de las puntas de las afiladas armas de su hermano, a pesar de que aquellas manos había caído sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez sin piedad, sin descanso, a pesar de que el otro mostraba también en su cuerpo evidencias de cuan fiera era aquella batalla, Leonardo se veía perdido.

Recordándole aquellas veces en que Leonardo lo aceptaba en su cama, después de una terrible pesadilla, no sólo para ahuyentar los monstruos que cargaba su hermano, sino también para desaparecer a los suyos, o las otras veces en que el mayor dejaba caer su carada y se convertía en un joven lleno de inseguridades, lleno de temores, buscando el apoyo de su hermano.

Los ojos de Leonardo ahora no demostraban nada. Se encontraban carentes de vida y de aquella chispa que hacia de Leonardo su propia persona. No por ello, pasaba desapercibido para el otro ninja la confusión que se mostraba en su lenguaje corporal, la duda que se esforzaba en hacerse presente para obligarlo a reflexionar acerca de sus acciones.

Un leve tic en el brazo izquierdo, la rigidez de su cuerpo semejante a aquella que se adopta en situaciones de peligro, un pie levemente atrás del otro, deseoso de retroceder en sus pasos. Todo Leonardo gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda.

No así su voz, que se hizo presente una vez más, obligando a Rapahel a recuperar su determinación.

"Leo esta muerto", mencionó, confirmando lo que la conciencia de su hermano menor se repetía sin descanso. No por eso dejaba de ser menos doloroso, y más cuando el mismo Leonardo lo decía con semejante indiferencia.

"Lo se", no necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

"¿No intentaras recuperarlo?", preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad, nacida por las tajantes palabras del otro, recibiendo por respuesta una fiera mirada, aquellos ojos ámbar brillaban como si fueran dos lumbreras. Raphael volvió a tomar su postura de combate, no valía la pena retrasar lo inevitable. "Mejor, sino, esto no sería divertido", interpreto el silencio de su contrincante, permitiéndose mostrar una torcida sonrisa, totalmente diferentes a las tímidas sonrisas que aquel rostro solía expresar, imitando la posición del otro, dispuesto a seguir con la lucha una vez más.

El grito que broto de los labios de Raphael reflejaban la tormenta de emociones y sentimientos que había dentro de él. Sus puños cargados de una fuerza que estremecía al ambiente. El metal de sus sais parecía resonar con el viento, formando una melodía llena de coraje, determinación, y tristeza, en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mientras Leonardo parecía absorber la vida hasta convertirla en nada. Sus agiles movimientos solo eran seguidos de un silencio sombrío, sus ninjato se blandían con una fría perfección que solo era igualada por la indiferencia y frialdad que mostraban sus antes cálidos ojos azules.

Sus diferencias nunca habían sido tan más obvias.

Uno apasionado, siempre libre de mostrar sus emociones, reflexionando poco en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Un protector por naturaleza.

El otro disciplinado, calculador, eficiente. El asesino perfecto.

Armas antes hermanas, chocando sin piedad contra la otra, cada una reflejando el alma de su portador.

"Esto se esta haciendo aburrido", susurro Leonardo, al mismo tiempo que Raphael bloqueaba un nuevo ataque dirigido hacia su cuello, obligando al ninja de azul a retroceder unos pasos, para evitar un agarre mortal enfocado para desarmarlo. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, observándolo como si fuera la primera vez. "Las estrellas jamás habían brillado como ahora, ¿no lo crees Raphael?"

De nuevo esa frase. ¿Cuantas veces la había repetido ya? ¿Tres, cuatro? La ruda tortuga no entendía. ¿Era importante a caso?

No había una sola estrella en el firmamento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dedicado a todos aquellos excelentes artistas que dibujan escenas de pelea muy dramáticas entre Raph y Leo, y las dejan así sin más, despertando en nosotros, pobres almas el deseo por MAS!_


End file.
